John and Tali: Another night
by TheLonelyKnight
Summary: Hi! This is my very first FanFic, so please. Give any advice you can offer on this, and this is a Love story between John and Tali. Ps. I'm bad at Summary's XD


**Another night.**

John wakes up to a strange, yet wonderful feeling. A warm body pressing against him.

He turns his head to look down upon the body, and as He dose. He smiles upon the beauty at He's been blessed to see.

It was Tali. His Tali. The one Woman who ever stood by Him when all others turned, and accepted Him. Flaws, and all.

Tali could not live long without Her suit on, and it made John love Her even more. The risk She was taking to share Herself with Him, made His heart ache for Her touch.

As He looked at His future Bond-mate, He thought of how undeserving He is of her. Her beautiful full pink lips, Her smooth silk skin, Her soft purrs, Her beautiful white eyes, Her soft, and very seductive voice, Her wonderful caring nature, and Her selflessness. It is one the many things at got Him to fall.

Tali awoke to feel Her Life-mate gazing upon Her unsuited body, and the warm feeling of Him under Her, and His hand slowly squeezing Her left hip, made Her shudder, and snout into His chest, then He said "princess. Please, wake up. I need you".

Tali awoke more fully to that "what are you doing, John?" Tali asked. "waking you up" said John in reply.

Tali became aware at John's leg was right between Hers. As She reflected upon the previous few moments before they slept, She felt the fire start to burn in Her womb, and couldn't resit the urge knowing at Her Life-mate needed Her.

She rubbed Her pelvis into John, and let out a long groaning moan against him, and crawled up across him, and let out a loud scream of pleasure, as she felt John grab her hip, and grabbed her breast, and started massaging it.

The feeling of skin-on-skin was still so very new to her, and she was addicted.

"ohhhh, John! Please, please Captain, take me" said tali. She felt her Life'mate's cock pressing against her extremely wet entrance ,and she lost control. Grabbing John's shoulders, and started grinding herself against him crying his name over, and over.

John could feel himself nearing the end, and he couldn't hold much longer. The Devine alien princess upon Him, was driving him insane, and he grabbed her waste, and gently rolled her over so he was on top. Big mistake. Tali wrapped her legs around his slim masculine waste, and tried to get her life-mate inside her.

John grabbed both of Tali's hands, and held them down with one, and it drove her crazy having her mate to overpower her like this, and she started feel more moisture between Her purple pussy.

John was starting to lose the battlefield for Self-control, and couldn't hold back his groan of pleasure as he felt his Bond-mate's pussy grinding against his cock, and the look of his woman, his Tali's face with the expression of utter bliss.

As Tali heard her Mate moan, she went into a frenzy. Her mate was not one for moaning nor was he one to break, and she adored making him feel like this. She was addicted to the sounds of her mate in paradise, and seeing his muscles tensed, and vains bursting out made her scream in wanton.

John look at Tali, and her eyes were bright pink with lust, and her fangs were out, and her lips. Her lips did. John leaned down, and captured her mouth with his, and tounges danced, and Tali brought one hand to massage John's scalp, knowing he's sensitive.

He broke the kiss gasping for air, and as soon as he did. Tali started to whine in frustration, and done with John's teasing now. She set her fangs on his neck, and drank his blood, causing him to moan loud, and made him grind his hips into her, and as he did this; that was it. Tali reached down, and grabbed him. She gave his balls a little attention, knowing her reward is in there, then gave him 3 firm, hard, slow strokes; making John cry her name, and once he did at. Tali used her free hand to learn into his ear, and whisper the one thing, at makes him lose control.

He lost it. With at one soft word spoken in Her exotic accent, and the feel of Her hot breath against His ear throw Him over the edge, and He grunted, and cried "Tali" over, and over, and Tali felt His cock throbbing against Her ,and lined His dick with Her hot entrance, and with one smooth, hard entry; made Her dig Her claws into John's back, and squeeze Her legs. Pulling Him closer an thought possible, and He was fully inside Her.

Tali's eyes were wide, and Her mouth hung open at the feeling of Her Life-mate within Her.

"please, fuck me! Fuck me till I can't walk" She said, and John started pounding away at Her, as fast as he could.

He knew he couldn't last much longer with her encouraging moans, and the feeling of her tight purple pussy massaging him.

He pulled out, and just as he did, she whined in pure frustration "no! Please! I need your cock. Please, just a few more thrusts!".

He flipped Tali over, and brought her hips up so her perfectly fucked pussy was on display along with her tight little asshole and god. Her ass. John didn't like to admit it, but he loved seeing her like this, and hearing her beg made his cock throb in pain for not still being inside her.

"John! Stop teasing me! If you don't", and she was cut off by a loud shuddering moan, as He forced his cock back inside her, and started ploughing her harder, and faster than before, and all Tali could do was stay on all four's, eyes wide, mouth in a O shape, sweat dripping from her forehead, and drool hanging of her bottom lip, and allow him to pound her like some wild animal.

She could feel it, and he knew she could. The way her moans were in sync with with his thrusting, and the way she kept pushing back on him.

John grabbed Tali by her hair, and pulled her head back, and Tali screamed again "yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fucckkkkkk meeeeeee!", and with one last thrust, he felt his sperm shoot inside her, and felt her walls clapping around him, and milking him for his seed, and both Tali and John collapsed on the mattress covered in sweat, and Tali could feel her mate's cock softening inside her along with some of his seed dripping out of her.

"that, that was" John said "amazing" Tali finished.

As both lay there. John lying on Tali's back, and gave her a slow loving kiss, and got off of her, and pulled her up to his chest.

"you know, before you woke me. I was dreaming about the first time you told me at you felt the same, and I tried to get to find someone, else. I, I can't believe how stupid I was. We're together, in this room, and we're safe. We're finally safe now, and together!" she said "I know Tali. It's hard to actually believe we managed, but we did. I couldn't of done anything without you. You literally saved the entire univers, you. You have no idea what joy it gives me, knowing I'll wake to you each morning, and being able to call you my wife" John told her, and Tali couldn't shake the wonderful feeling of being Tali Shepard vas Normandy.


End file.
